


Obvious

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And yet, M/M, and has abandonment issues?, because of the Port Royal scene, here we are, i just wanted to write a little thing, idk - Freeform, it was supposed to be fluffy I swear, references homophobia, riku lives with his aunt, what is my life, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: In Sora's defense, he never actively hid it. He just maybe didn't say it explicitly.





	Obvious

In all honesty, Sora hadn’t really tried to hide it. He never came out and said it, but he never actively hid it.

He thought it was rather obvious.

Throughout their first adventure, he kept telling Donald and Goofy that he needed to find Riku and Kairi. When they’d found Riku, he was… off. Sora hid his hurt, but kept saying that they needed to find both of his friends.

Maybe the confusion was when he unlocked his heart for Kairi? To get her heart back to her?

Or that his and Riku’s first reunion in Traverse Town wasn’t great? Sora knew that Riku got jealous easily- not that he’d ever understand why, but there it was.

Sora thought that his two companions had figured it out during their second adventure. In Port Royal, when they teased him about blushing during Will and Elizabeth’s reunion.

That’s why he didn’t stop Riku when they were back on Destiny Islands, relaxing with their friends for a little bit before they had to go back to Disney Castle.

Didn’t stop as the older boy leaned down to kiss him, even leaned up into it.

“WHAT?!” Donald squawked at the display of affection.

Sora looked over at him. “What? You didn’t know? Then at Port Royal…?”

“We thought it was Kairi…” Goofy admitted.

Kairi, Riku, and Sora looked at each other before laughing.

“Sorry, Donald, Goofy, it’s just…”

“Sora’s my best friend” Kairi explained, “Nothing more, nothing less. He and Riku already had a close bond before I came to the islands. I’d never get between them.”

Riku nods. “Sora and I’ve been joined at the hip practically since birth. There’s never been anyone else for me.”

“Then… what was everything during our first adventure?” Donald asked, defensive.

Sora sighed and looked at the duck. “Riku’s always been a bit…”

“Possessive?” Kairi offered.

“I was going to say jealous, but yeah.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“Riku, you admit it too!”

“…”

Sora shook his head. “It didn’t help that Maleficent was whispering in his ear that I’d left him and replaced him. He’s been left before…”

“Sora. Don’t.” Riku warned.

“Sorry, Riku.” He laid down in the sand, his head on Riku’s lap. “You coming over for dinner? I know Mom would love to see you. Right after she’s done killing me for being gone so long.”

“Yeah. Can I stay?”

Mickey spoke up this time. “You don’t want to see your parents, Riku?”

“… I live with my aunt and…”

“She doesn’t like me much.” Sora cut in.

“That’s not true, Sora.” Riku said.

“Oh right. She doesn’t like my… what was it? Oh right, ‘immoral tempting ways’” Sora chuckled. “Because I was definitely the tempter here.”

Riku nodded, playing along. “Of course you were. It’s all your fault, leading me down the wrong path.”

Mickey looked between the two of them. “I’m still not sure why you don’t want to let her know you’re ok?”

Riku smiled a little. “Not everyone’s as accepting as you, Mickey. You don’t really care that Sora and I are a couple. Some people here do care. My aunt’s one of them. She’s been trying to get between us for years. I practically live at Sora’s.”

Sora nodded. “Yeah. Has since he was little. His aunt’s not from around here and when he parents… well, when he needed her to come take care of him, it took a month or two for her to move, so he stayed with us.”

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora. “I’m kind of glad I did. The circumstances were… less than ideal, but it got me to finally admit my feelings.”

“Mmmm.” Sora smiled. “Yeah.”

Mickey chuckled. “I can’t say I understand, but as long as you’re happy, Riku. And if living with your aunt is that bad… you’re old enough, you can move out.”

Riku nodded. “I know. I have a plan- or had one… before everything…”

Sora squeezed Riku’s hand. “It’s ok, you know.”

“I know.”

Mickey nodded. “I’m glad you’re both ok. We’ll call on you if we need to, but I hope we don’t.”

Riku nodded. “Me too. Do you have to go now?”

“Yes. It’s time to go home.”

Donald and Goofy looked at each other before cheering. “Home!”

Sora laughed. “I’ll miss you, Donald, Goofy.”

“Aww, we’ll miss you too.”

The three friends embraced each other as Riku and Mickey do the same. After a few more (tearful) farewells, the inhabitants of Disney Castle board their Gummi Ship and fly off towards home, leaving the three Islanders on the beach.

Kairi looked at the boys, standing hand in hand. “Alright, lovebirds,” she said, leaning up to kiss both of them on the cheek, “I’m going to go see my dad. He’s probably worried. Don’t stay out to late, ok?”

Sora nodded. “Alright, mom. We’re probably going home soon too.”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me that. Goodnight, Sora, Riku!”

“Night, Kairi!”

“Night.”

Riku looked down at Sora. “We’re home.”

Sora nodded. “We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be just a little funny fluffy thing based on the scene where Donald and Goofy tease Sora at Port Royal because I thought it'd be funny if Sora was thinking of Riku and D&G thought it was Kairi. And then it turned into angst. Because apparently that's all I can write. Oops.   
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
